Speak Now
by Chaela-laughluuurver
Summary: A song-fic, inspired by Taylor Swift's Speak Now. Gee is heartbroken, it's the worst day of her life, everything is all wrong and backwards. But just maybe, with another crazy plan she can turn things around. After all it is only 'halftime'...


**So, I love Taylor Swift, and I love her music, and she inspires me sooo much. I got her new CD about a week ago and when I heard this song I was like, 'Hmmm, this could make for a great story.' So hence forth my first song fic was born. **

**Link to Gee's dress: http : / www (dot) etsy (dot) com / listing / 29052624 / vintage-50s-proms-white-lace-dress**

**Ps. If you haven't heard **_**Speak Now**_** before, I highly recommend you do. It's a great song. Oh and Gee and company are about twenty-two.**

_**disclaimer: I don't own the Georgia Nicolson series or Speak Now, Louise Rennison and Taylor Swift do. **_

**Speak Now**

_I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion. But you are not the type of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl._

_**saturday june, 14**_

_**9:00 p.m.**_

Still in bed. I am wallowing in self pity today, and most likely for the rest of my life. It's not worth it, it's over. Nobody will ever want me anyway, and even if someone did I wouldn't have them back. There is only one person I want, and now I can't have him.

It's all because I decided to end it before college. I had said it would be to hard having a long distance relationship, and you were supposed to be free and wild at uni. Pft, how wrong I was. I missed him every day I spent there, more than the ace gang even. I tried dating, at parties I kissed a few guys, but always at the end of the night when we got back to my dorm I sent them home. All I could think about was him.

When we saw each other again it was extremely awkward. He had just started going out with _her_ again, but I was hoping we could have gotten back together. I had it all planned out. I would tell him how I was wrong, that I shouldn't have broken up with him, that I love him. I had walked into Jas and Tom's living room where he was, with a huge smile, I was going to get my laugh back. But there he was, snuggling up on the couch with her smiling and giggling. My heart had shattered.

How could he have another relationship when I couldn't even go on a date with someone more than once? Didn't he still love me? Even though I was devastated, I tried to be happy for him. I hugged him with a tight smile, and then her. She was still extremely and overly nice like I remembered her. That made it even worse. (Think _Teardrops On My Guitar_)

I don't remember how many times I cried myself to sleep because that. Sometimes I still do, but not for that reason.

Six months ago he called me and told me he had spectacular news, he sounded so excited. For a moment I let myself believe he was going to tell me he still loved me and was leaving her. Of course it wasn't that though. He told me they were getting married.

Once again I had to pretend to be happy. He wanted me to spend a day with her then, his best girl friend and his fiancé, wouldn't it be lovely. In a way I'm grateful he made us do that. I was exposed to the real her, who in short is a witch with a b.

I tried to tell him about it, but he wouldn't listen. He said _I _was being one, not _her_. She is 'the nicest person he has ever met.' That caused a short fight between us, but I gave in and said sorry. I kept hoping if he at least liked me as friend, he could maybe love me again. I tried so hard to flirt and show I still loved him when she wasn't around. We even almost kissed once. Obviously though, it wasn't enough.

So now, I lay in my bed of pain with all hope lost. Why you may ask?

Today is Dave and Emma's wedding day.

_**two minutes later**_

Phone. I sighed and looked to my right at my nightstand. It looks so far away. I let it ring for a while, but it just kept going. Obviously they're not giving up. I groaned and got the phone, sitting up a little.

"Hello?" I said dully.

"Hey Gee, it's Jas." Of course it is.

I sighed. "Hi Jas."

"You sound upset." Really, Jas? Really?

"Really? Huh, I'm actually feeling quite spiffy." I layered on the sarcasm, Jas is still a little slow with it.

"Oh." She paused. Does she still not get it? "Ohhhhh... I'm sorry Gee Gee."

"Me too." I sunk back into my niaace and cozy bed.

"Are you going?" I heard tapping in the background. Jas has this new vair annoying habit of constantly tapping her fingers. "I mean to-"

"I get it Jas." I really don't want to hear her say it, hear anyone say it. "And no probably not."

"I know he would really like having you there." Jas said in a convincing type voice. It doesn't work. I heard Tom in the back saying, "He told me it would make the day that much more special."

"I can't. It would just make everything worse, not better." Dear gott, I told myself I wasn't going to cry today. I sniffed. "Anyway, I didn't get an invitation."

"You know that wasn't because of Dave." Jas told me firmly. That was yet another awkward conversation. Jools called me one day to ask something about the invitations, at that time she had had hers over a week. So, I called Dave to ask about it, but guess who answered? That's right, dear old witchy Emma. She yelled at me for about five minutes for calling her fiancé, and then told me she purposefully threw out my invite. Bloody witch.

"Still." I cannot handle seeing _that_ marry my Dave.

"Fine then Gee. You'd probably try and pull a _Graduate_ if you did come anyway. That _would_ make it worse for everyone. I guess it's for the best." Thank you, that is what I wanted...wait. Pull a _Graduate_?

"What?" I asked her.

"Ahh, nothing. I have to get ready. If you do come, the ceremony starts at two." She is flicking her fringe, I just _know_ she is.

"Jas!" But she hung up. I sat up again and stared at the phone gripping it tightly.

I half screamed half growled and threw it across the room. It landed softly on my beanbag, which is good, it would've sucked if it broke.

_**one minute later**_

About four hours until everyone will be at the church. If I did go, I should probs start getting ready. But I probably won't.

_**five seconds later**_

But what did Jas mean about _The_ _Graduate_? Isn't it a movie? Hmmm...

I shall Google it.

_**three minutes later**_

What would I ever do without Google and Wikipedia? They are basically the reason I got through college.

Apparently _The Graduate _is about this guy who falls in love with a lady getting married. At the wedding he barges in and stops the wedding. They end up running away together and everyone in the church gets mad.

Hmmm...

_**one minute later**_

I'm going. I might do the _Graduate _thing, or I might not. But I'm going, it's my last chance.

So now I have to get ready. I have to look good, better than Emma, deffo better than her. Not slutty though, that is not the message I want to send. It's more like beautiful and elegant.

And white. (Insert evil grin.)

My check list:

Eat

Shower

Face mask

Pick outfit

Remove face mask

Cleanse, tone

Makeup

Hair

Get Dressed

Make plan

That should take up all my time, at least I don't make complicated things for brekkie. Here I come cereal, yum.

_**10:34 a.m.**_

Face mask is on. I took a little longer in the shower than usual because I wanted to be as clean and hairless as possible. Well, not hairless on my head, being bald with no eyebrows or eyelashes would not entice Dave.

Time to pick my outfit. I walked into my closet, and yes I do mean I have a walk in closet. Would you expect anything less? Anyway I went to my dress rack and pulled down all the white ones. Which is four...this'll take a few minutes. I have a hard enough time choosing from two.

One of them is like a sundress though, so that one's out. Now I have a semiformal one and two formal ones. The formal ones are really pretty, but one of them is kind of showy on the skin front if you know what I mean.

Down to two, this is where it gets hard. I have the formal strapless one with beautiful beading, and the semi one with off the shoulder straps, a scoop neck, and lace. That one comes to about my knee and the other goes to the floor. Ugh, how do I choose?

I glared at the dresses, trying to see myself interrupting a wedding in one. I immediately saw myself falling and making a huge fool of myself in the long one.

So the lace one? I do look vair good in it, and it shows off my legs just enough. Hmmm, I think that I will wear it. Then I'll do my blue suede peep-toe pumps, Dave's favorite color on me, and wear my hair up with a few pieces hanging in the front. Perfect!

See, I have gotten better at this over the years. Once I choose an outfit I keep it, and to choose one I have to see myself doing whatever it is I am going to be doing. It's a vair effective system. It's cut my clothes choosing time in half.

Now I have more time for hair, makeup, and planning.

_**four minutes later**_

In the bathroom again, face mask off. For makeup I'm keeping it simple everywhere but the eyes. A little bit of powder foundation to even my skin tone, a neutral lippy, a hint of blusher, eye liner (slightly winged), mascara, and some grey-ish black eye shadow for a slight smokey eye.

Beautiful, it really makes my eyes pop.

I took the towel down from my head and shook out my hair. It's quite long now, it reaches just pass my shoulder blades, and is doing the half curl half wave thing. This means that when I want curls, and I do, I have to use a little special curling moose to make it look decent.

I put that in then blow dried it upside down. I flipped up when it was dry and shook it out to let it fall in it's part. It looks vair good like this, although I do have to straighten my fringe to the side. I am almost tempted to leave it like this.

But no, that is against my new system. I decided on wearing it up, so that is what I shall do. I fixed my fringe and then pulled my hair into one hand. The shorter front layers, at about my chin, fell out giving me my hangy pieces.

I brushed out the bumps in my ponytail but not the actual ponytail, so it would still be curly. Then I tied it up with my small bow special occasion tie.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. All thats left is to get dressed. When I opened my eyes I checked over the work I had just done on my face and hair. At first I was sort of amazed, I kinda look stunning. So much better than I have in quite a while.

I smiled. It's a real genuine happy smile, I feel _good_. Like I actually have a chance now. And it made me look that much better, could Dave really say no to me again? He knows Emma isn't as great as he thought, and I have upped my game a lot, like I said he's almost kissed me a couple times.

Suddenly a memory of us pops into my mind. It was after of Rosie's first cinema experience party and I was still with Masimo and Dave was with Emma. We had looked at each other for ages. Then he told me that I was the most beautiful girl in the world and kissed me.

I hope he thinks that again when he sees me.

_**1:02 p.m.**_

_**in the car**_

I finished getting ready early. How in the name of Lord Sandra did I do that? I was done by eleven thirty. So I sat on my couch and watched t.v. for an hour and tried not to get my lunch all over me. Thankfully, I succeeded.

The church Dave is getting 'married', because he hopefully won't be, in is about a half hour away. If I look the scenic route it could take almost fifty minutes, much less time to worry, my mind will be clouded by blasting music. Vair nerve calming.

I decided to make my plan when I get there, it'll make the process much easier for me. Like I said before, I am very visual now so I can do things more efficiently if I can see it. I also won't have any time to find and stress about possible holes in my plan, which there won't be, but I could make one up if I thought about it. You know what I mean, right? I still don't understand half of what I think.

I'll tell you what I do understand though. Dave cannot marry Emma, she is just _so_ wrong for him. She is much to nice, but has a hidden mean side, and she clings to him and laughs at everything he says. She isn't even funny! She's like from a rich family and has just graduated art school. That is not the type of person for Dave.

I'm not saying that _I_ am the right person, I just really want to be, and Dave is for me. We're best friends, we have so much fun together and it feels natural, and I love him. I love him so much, and I know, I _know_, that deep down he feels the same.

He's also fantastic, the best in the world, at snogging. The _whole_ scale. Yep, we did number ten back when we were dating. What did you expect? We were horned up teenagers in love. We were each others first times, it was good the first time but it hurt quite a bit. The next times, well those we amazing. And the last time, the night before I left for uni, was the best night of my life.

So, as you know all I've done is number five since Dave. He's been my one and only. I wonder if he's done it with Emma? I really hope not, and there's a chance my hope is real. Emma is really old fashioned, so I bet she is making Dave wait until tonight. That would be very nice for me.

It'll not only mean, if I succeed and I will, that Dave is mine and mine only but also that Emma has to wait ages for another guy to come along.

That thought made me smirk a little. Hahaha Emma, you may be ahead now but it is only halftime.

_**1:52 p.m.**_

_**one street away from the church**_

My plan of taking the scenic route and blasting music was vair effective. The halftime thing was the last thought I had that didn't involve music or driving. I did have to stop and get gas though. That was just awkward, being all glamed up and pumping gas. My only thought then was to hurry up so I could be back in the car.

But now I am here, parked one street away. I didn't want to park in front of the church, that would have attracted to much attention. I need to be sneaky sneaky.

I gave myself a quick once over just to make sure my makeup was still good and my hair stayed in place, then got out of my little black hybrid (that no other than Jas convinced me to get) and locked it up. I dropped my keys into my blue handbag.

Okay Gee, this is it. Everything, your whole life, comes down to this. Just breath and walk, don't think just _do_.

Good. Good, good, good, we are walking confidently to the church. Chin up and hips and arms swinging.

_**one minute later**_

_**at the door**_

Oh God. God, god, god, god. I can't believe I am doing this! This is going to really upset Emma, even if she is only marrying Dave for the idea of him. And it would really kill me, I would _die_, if I failed. I don't even know what I'm going to say! Oh _god_!

I started taking deep breaths trying to calm myself down. Just think positive thoughts. Dave and you are meant for each other, and you know that he still loves you. This is just the final step, he's almost caved before and I've heard Emma's let her witchyness show this past week. You _can_ do this.

You will go in there, hide, and make a plan. Then you will do it and live happily ever after.

Phew, here goes.

_I sneak in and see your friends and her snotty little family all dressed in pastel_

_And she is yelling at a bridesmaid _

_Somewhere back inside a room wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_

I walked through the door into a small entrance room, straight ahead there were two doors opened to the main room. I could see some of the barmys and Dave's college friends and his family. I also saw Emma's wet stuck up friends and family. Hah, almost all of them are wearing pastel, and not even nice looking pastel. Why?

It's good no one is in this room because if there was they might tell the evil bride and then my whole plan would be screwed.

Well, my friends and the people who know me probably wouldn't, or they might not know that I wasn't invited. I don't know, and it really doesn't matter.

_**one second later**_

My ears! Ugh, I just heard and awful screech!

"My God Amelia!" The voice yelled. "You are supposed to be _helping_! Not..." I could almost hear frustrated gesturing. "_This_!"

I bet you can guess who that was. It is quite easy if you think about it.

Mmhmm, Emma's gone bridezilla. No, more like she has _been_ a bridezilla. I heard her dress shopping was a nightmare. She finally decided on a dress she 'loved' that is really oddly shaped. Kinda like a...pastry. Not very flattering.

The yelling went on a little more but it was muffled. My attention drifted back to the front room. I wonder if I should go...

Thats when I saw Dave.

_This is surely not what you thought it would be_

_I loose myself in a daydream where I stand and say_

_Don't say yes, run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out_

_And they said speak now_

"Nung." I clamped my hand over my mouth. Now is not the time to be going jelloid Georgia! It doesn't matter how gorgy he looks in his black suit and blue tie, and hair, and eyes, and mouth, and just all of him. He is literally sex on legs, phowr.

I looked at him a little longer and noticed something was missing. Where is his smile? He should be happy, I mean he is getting _married_ to the girl he _loves_. But he looks sort of upset, just standing there not talking.

Then I noticed how everything was all wrong. Dave had always told me he wanted his wedding outside on a beach or beside a lake, he would have any colors besides pink and light blue, it would be big and laughish, and the flowers would be all different colors. I was vair amazed when he told me this. Who knew guys thought about their weddings? Anyway, my point is, this wedding is the opposite of everything he wanted.

The smile that had formed upon seeing Dave disappeared and I shook my head. This is surely not what you thought it be like Davey boy. Why couldn't you have listened to me before? I tried to tell you.

Seeing all of this, all of it so completely wrong, a plan quickly formed in my mind. I told you that I am vair visual now, I can see the whole thing playing out.

I stand and say, "Dave, you can't do this. Don't say I do, you can still run away. I'll meet you when your out of the church at the back door. Please, don't wait, don't say your vows. You know this isn't what you really want. You need to hear me out, and...well, they said speak now." I'm not even pulling the I love you card, it doesn't matter if Dave's not with me _right now_. All that matters is that he does not marry Emma Jacobs.

_Fond gestures are exchanged_

_And the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march_

_And I am hiding in the curtains_

_It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be_

I looked around again. People were shuffling toward their seats and a man that I'm guessing is the marry-er is walking up to Dave. They're all smiling, acting like they all love each other. I noticed Emma's mum giving Dave's a hug.

I took a deep breath and walked in. At the same time the old marry-er announced for everyone to take their seats. My eyes darted around the room, where do I hide? This room is all seats! I cannot hide behind a seat, Emma and the bridal party would see me. The only other things close enough to me are windows...

Curtains! The curtains are really long, so they would hide me completely. Great thinking Gee! I ran over to the nearest one and draped it over me, but left my head out a bit just as the organ started to play. It's a miracle nobody saw me. Stupid Emma uninviting me, hmph.

_She floats down the isle like a pageant queen_

_But I know you wish it was me, _

_You wish it was me, don't you_

_Don't say yes run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out_

_And they said speak now_

_Don't say yes run away know_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_Your time is running out_

_And they said speak now_

_oh, la, oh_

Ugh, this song sounds dreadful, like someone is supposed to die or something. Why would you choose that for your wedding march? Of course you have to remember who we are dealing with here, a wet weed almost as bad as Lindsey. The bridesmaids are all in long plain pink dresses and are holding some white flowers, and the guys are in black and light blue like Dave, but they have vests to. Is there some sort of cotton candy theme or something?

Then the music changed, and this time it literally does sound like a death march, the main event. Everyone stood up and looked toward the door.

I looked at Dave. He is looking down at the floor smiling a little, but it doesn't touch his eyes. Then the doors open and he looks up.

I looked myself, and sure enough there was Emma in her pasty gown hanging of he father's arm. She is holding a bouquet of white, pink, and you guessed it light blue flowers.

Her walk is so floaty, like she is in a pageant or something. It looks more like that to, she is trying to impress, like the pageant queen. Again, so completely wrong for Dave.

I looked over to him again, I don't want to look at her it burns my eyes. Dave dropped the smile and is looking in the direction of Emma, but can tell he's looking past her. It pays to know him so well, and this is _not_ Dave the Laugh.

He doesn't want it to be Emma walking to him. Realized that a bit to late, didn't you Davey boy. A sad smile came over his face and he seemed to be deep in thought. I bet he wishes it was someone else. By someone I mean me. Wouldn't I love if it _was_ me. This day wouldn't be so messed up that way.

But, I'll fix it when they say speak now.

_**two minutes later**_

I zoned out for a while not listening to the pre-vow stuff. I was perfecting my plan and making sure I would do it exactly right. This truly is it, there is no more time left.

_I hear the preacher say speak now or forever hold your peace_

_There's the silence, theres my last last chance_

_I stand up with shaky hands_

_All eyes on me_

As soon as I finished that thought the preacher's voice rang out loud and clear, "If anyone has any reason these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

My heart started racing. Sirens went off, this is my _last _chance.

There's an eery silence in the room and everyone is looking around, like they're expecting someone to speak.

I took a deep breath and stepped out from the curtains. I walked up to the middle of the room, shaking like a shaky thing on shaking tablets. Everyone is staring at me, I don't think I've ever seen so many fish faces. Oh goddy, god, god, and lord sandra!

_Horrified looks from everyone in the room_

_But I'm only looking at you_

_I am not the kinda girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion. But you are not the kinda boy who should be marrying the wrong girl._

_So don't say yes, run away now _

_I'll meet you when your out of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out_

_They said speak now_

People's expressions are either shocked, horrified, or awed. I think I heard a couple people get out there phones. (I saw Rollo get out his as he was standing right next to Dave). Emma looked absolutely infuriated, giving me extreme daggers. But I focused my eyes on Dave.

Big G, please let this work. I took one more seep breath. "You, know," I started in a small voice. "I'm not the kinda girl who should be doing this." I gestured around me and cleared my throat so I'd speak louder. "Interrupting someones wedding. Who would have guessed? But... Dave, you," I shook my head "you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl." I let out a nervous laugh. I opened my mouth to keep going but I was interrupted.

"What are you doing!" Emma shrieked. "This is my-"

"Shhh!" Dave swatted at her looking at me really intensely. "Let her finish."

In response Emma stomped, crossed her arms, and let out a squeaky noise, "Humph!"

I continued like I hadn't been interrupted. "You can't do this, Dave. Don't say yes to her, don't say I do. You can still run away, and I'll meet you when your out of the church at the back door. Don't wait, don't say a single vow. You know this isn't what you want. Please, please just hear me out." I paused for a moment, pleading Dave with my eyes. I let a smile form on my face. "They said speak now." I shrugged.

_**one second later**_

Please, work! Please, please, please!

A grin slowly spread across my laugh's face.

_And you say let's run away now_

_I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door_

_Baby, I didn't say my vows_

_So glad you were around_

_When they said speak now_

Does that mean...

Dave looked over at Emma, "I love you Em, I do, but...Georgia is right. This isn't what I want. I'm really sorry, but you'll find someone better than me. I just don't think we belong together anymore." He leaned in and kissed her forehead.

There were gasps from everyone in the room, including me.

"What?" She said in a whisper. "You mean, are you...is...WHAT?" She gradually got louder until she was yelling. Then she turned to me. "YOU B*TCH! This is _my_ wedding! You leave _my _Dave alone!" I don't remember the last time I saw someone this angry. It's scary bananas.

"Emma, stop it." Dave said a little angry himself. "It's not her fault, I just can't marry you. The only thing she did was help me see it clearly."

The enraged blonde just stood there for a few seconds breathing really hard, fists clenched, glaring back and forth from Dave to me. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She shrieked, louder than earlier if possible. She took her ring off her finger and threw it at the ground. Then she stomped down the isle, shoving me with her shoulder as she walked, and out the door. A few of the bridesmaids and some of her family ran out after her.

Wow.

"Um..." A voice cam from behind me. I turned around and looked at Dave again, he was rubbing his neck. "Sorry about that everyone, but it looks like the Hornmeister isn't getting married after all. But what did you expect really? I guess you can go home now, again sorry for the inconvenience. Now I've got a Kittykat to attend to." Kittykat? I don't even remember the last time he called me that. A huge grin spread over my face.

No one moved, except Dave. He picked up the ring, put it in his pocket, and walked down to me with his cheeky grin on his face. "Okay." He started stopping only half a foot away from me. "Lets run away. I'll change out of my tux and meet you at the backdoor. I'll have the guys escort you though, the Jacobs aren't very impressed right now. They might take violent action, so we must be careful." He laughed a little and shook his head. "Wow, Kittykat," My heart soared, he called me it _again_! "I didn't say my vows. I heard you out, because you're right. I should've listened to you before. Thank you, thank you so much. I'm so glad you came, so glad you spoke up when they said speak now." Then he put his arms around me and pulled me to him.

I wrapped my arms around him, I can't believe this actually worked. "Your welcome. I can't believe that worked, my plans never go that smoothly."

Dave laughed then kissed the top of my head. He pulled back a little so he could look at me, we stared right into each other's eyes. "You look nice. I like the white." A smirk played on his lips.

"Fanks. I tried, and I thought white would be fitting." I still can't believe this. Dave, who is supposed to be getting married, is in my arms and me in his. And we're doing the looking thing.

Thank you Big G. I shall never ever even think about being Buddhist again. I think I may even try going to church again.

Dave started to lean in. Ohmygod ohmygod oh my giddy god's trousers! Is he going to snog me? That would be the sprinkles on the ice cream! He leaned his forehead on mine. Our lips are so close, if I just moved my head a bit... "I'll be back in a little bit." Then he stepped back and turned around. Boo.

"Tom, Rollo, I've got to change. Bring Gee out to the back. Make sure no one tries anything...And for PANTS sake put away your phone!" He backed up toward the doors as he said this.

Tom and Rollo nodded, and Rollo shoved his phone in his pocket, he was grinning, A LOT. Tom though still looked a bit shocked and confused. Then Dave disappeared out the doors to the front room.

_**five seconds later**_

It is silent, nobody has moved. I think we're all really shocked.

"Wooooo!" Someone cheered and started clapping. I turned around, Rosie was standing up on her seat. "Go Gee!"

Sven stood up beside her. "Oh jah! Good job my chicky Georgia!" Then slowly a few more people joined the cheering. Others got up and started talking and some people just left.

Jas ran up to me and gave me a huge hug. "Oh my god Gee! I can't believe you just did that! Is it because of what I said on the phone? I was kind of hoping you would get the hint. None of us wanted Dave and Emma to get married, but we felt only you could stop it. Ohhhh, I'm so proud of you!" She squealed.

I pushed her away from me laughing. "Get off me you lezzie! I don't swing that way, and I don't think your husband would be impressed either."

She just smiled really big at me.

"Hey, hey," Rollo said coming up and grabbing my wrist. "Hands off the girl. I got strict instructions not to let anyone do anything to her. Come on, let's go outside." He laughed then started tugging on my wrist.

I rolled my eyes. "Bye then Jas."

She waved at me.

"Hey Gee." Tom said walking beside me. "That was quite a show."

I pulled my wrist away from Rollo. "I can walk by myself just fine." I looked at Tom. "I know, this is definitely not what I thought what my day would be like this morning."

They both laughed. I hope Dave changes fast, I really don't want to stand here with these two for an extended period of time.

"So, when did you decide you were going to do _that_?" Rollo asked as her shut the back door behind him. It's really nice out, the sky is blue with a few white puffy clouds here and there, everything is green, and it's really warm. Perfect. This day, that was going to be the worst of my life, turned out perfect.

"Um, well, Jas called me and said something about 'pulling a _Graduate_', so I looked it up and decided to do it. Like, why not? It could work." I shrugged.

"Well, I'm glad you did." He said then he gave me a hug. Um... "Dave's life would have been a nightmare if he married Emma." He hugged me a few more seconds then let go.

"Yeah," Tom patted my shoulder. "Thank you."

"Uh, your welcome..." Please hurry up Dave.

_**five minutes later**_

"...and then the farmer said, 'If I can guess the real color of your hair, can I have my dog back?'" Rollo finished yet another stupid dumb blonde joke. Him and Tom have been going back and forth for a couple minutes. After every one they crack up laughing like buffoons. Why can't boys be normal?

"What are they laughing about?" A voice came from behind me. Finally!

I turned around. "What took you so long?"

Dave smiled. "It takes a while for a biscuit to look this good after he's in a tux." And he did look good. He was wearing boy skinny jeans (you know the kind that aren't tight, but are straight legged), trainers, and a grey tee-shirt. His hair, which was combed in a weird way before, was in his normal slightly spiked do. God, he is fit.

I smiled and hugged him and he hugged me back. Over my head he said, "Thank you for watching her. I promise the next time I have you in my wedding there will actually be one."

"Yeah mate." Tom said.

"Cool beans." Rollo agreed.

Dave pulled away and said to them, "I'll call you guys when we get wherever we are going.

"Sounds good." Tom nodded.

"Have fun." Rollo wriggled his eyebrows. Then he went up to Dave and whispered something in his ear. Probably something rudey dudey. He stepped back and they started laughing.

Dave turned back to me. "You ready then Gee?"

"Yeah." I smiled. "Lets go."

**Thats it! I really liked how it turned out. I have what happens next all planed out, but I think I want to keep that open to you guys. I hope you liked it.**

**I've been writing this fro about a week, and only this so **_**I Just Fell Off My Camel**_** won't be updated for another week or two. I hope this makes up for it though! **

**Also I just got some vair exciting Gee news. Louise Rennison's new book, **_**How To Make Any Twit Fall In Love With You,**_** shall feature not only Talulah, but also Georgia! And you can read it free online starting March 3rd for a limited time! The information's all on her website (the UK one). I am soooooo excited!**

**Luuurve,**

**Chaela xxx**


End file.
